dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guygus (3.5e Deity)
=Guygus= :\"gü-'wE-j&s\, \"g&-'wE-j&s\ Summary::He is a powerful, violent and temperamental force of evil that acts upon His own accord to fulfill His own desires. He is tormented by constant pain, and eternally crusades to remove the pain from Himself and spread it over the planes. Those who aid in spreading this pain and relieving their master are greatly rewarded. Guygus has a passionate distaste for those who attempt to thwart His will, taking great steps to get revenge upon them. The more pain He Himself endures, the stronger He becomes, and in times of peace and prosperity, He rages to a tormented boil, ready to lash out at the world with cataclysmic suffering, horror and pain. He has long laid buried in the Deep Core of Nymnelia, sending demons to do His bidding and gathering unfortunate souls to torture. Creatures within His presence are wracked by debilitating pain and suffering. This aura has since suffused into the Deep Core of Nymnelia itself, turning it into a hellish place. He is also known as The Pain, Great Fire and The Bastard God. Avatars * True Avatar: His Avatar is that of a four-armed and four-legged warrior with many eyes. His mouth gapes open, filled with razor teeth. He wields two long swords and two spiked heavy shields. His armor is a suit of field-plate spiked with the teeth of great and horrible beasts. * Ephemeral Avatars: Guygus has no known Ephemeral Avatars. Dogma Pain is best shared. Those who spread pain will feel themselves slowly become numbed to the world. Clergy and Temples Though often poorly organized, sects of Guygus are formidable plagues on the land. They gain funds through theft and dark dealings, furthering their wicked hold in any territory they occupy. They prey upon the weak and vulnerable, turning their enemies against each other and sowing random dischord and chaos as they can to prevent their foes from striking back effectively. Burning down towns, unleashing demons, diseases and undead, and widespread kidnapping are all common tools at their disposal. Temples of Guygus are abominations of life, housing tortured souls, slaves, captives, monsters and dark rituals. Clerics of Guygus often take prisoners and slowly torture them, keeping them at the brink of death, driving them to madness from pain. Clerics of Guygus are barely phased by horrors and atrocities, and it is their pursuit of a state of numbness, devoid of feeling and emotion, that drives them forward. Despite this, they are only mortal, and prone to rage, lust, greed and desire. High ranking clerics and worshippers of Guygus often summon demons to do their bidding. These demons often gladly oblige, for if they fail, Guygus will readily punish them for their failure. Some sects of Guygus specialize in the creation and control of undead creatures. Using these horrors, they target slums and ghettos first, though, occasionally, they may target wealthy noble houses if they have the numbers and the power to do so. The random nature of their attacks makes predicting when and where they will strike next a major crux for their enemies. Sects of Guygus relish the panic and suffering of their enemies and sometimes strike out simply for their own pleasure. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity